1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, in particular, to a voice communication system providing flexible simulated radio environments for use in warfare and battleground simulations involving multiple participants.
2. Background
Simulated radio networks have traditionally relied on hardware-centric configurations wherein individual users provide their own hardware. Such users also must configure software specific to the hardware. When roles change, users must also reconfigure their software, tasks that may be beyond the capabilities and time limitations of many users. Such prior systems do not provide flexibility to rapidly change configurations regarding users, roles, and permission levels.
Such prior systems require custom hardware and a support and engineering team to build the implementations. In many cases, previous simulated networks would only run on specific software platforms and provided limited user interfaces. Such systems do not provide adequate tools for system-wide configuration, monitoring, and troubleshooting, necessitating ad hoc configurations and increased costs of management.